


uma imagem vale mais do que mil palavras

by asasreticentes (wingsaloof)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Ensemble Cast, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Translation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/asasreticentes
Summary: Masumi, como sempre, quer impressionar a diretora.





	uma imagem vale mais do que mil palavras

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a picture is worth a thousand words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252829) by [wingsaloof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/wingsaloof). 



> tradução feita em maio de 2020

**i.** “Essa aqui parece super profissional! Você tem jeito pra coisa mesmo.”

“Qual é, diretora. Se você ficar falando assim, eu vou acabar acreditando!”

“Eu tô falando sério!” Risadas animadas e irritantes vinham da cozinha.

‘Eu também quero ser elogiado…’ Incapaz de esconder sua inveja, Masumi fazia bico enquanto espionava a conversa entre Kazunari e a diretora. 'O que é que aquele cara tem de bom...'

**ii.** “Ei, você.”

Os olhos de Kazunari se arregalaram, a surpresa lhe deixando boquiaberto. "Massu?"

"O que foi que você mostrou pra diretora que fez ela te elogiar tanto?"

"Então foi isso." Sua expressão voltou ao normal. "Foi meu Instablam!"

Os olhos de Masumi deixavam bem claro que ele não tinha ideia do que o outro estava falando. Provavelmente era algo eletrônico, um app ou algo assim, mas isso não esclarecia muito pra ele. Em poucos minutos, Kazunari providenciou um cursinho relâmpago sobre as funcionalidades e o sistema do aplicativo.

“Então, resumindo... se eu tirar fotos legais, ela vai gostar.”

**iii.** “Masumi, você tá fazendo uma cara sinistra olhando pro seu celular..." Sakuya se encolheu ao ver seu colega num canto do sofá.

“O que é que ele tá fazendo, hein?" Do outro lado da sala, Taichi ria, cutucando Kazunari.

"Ele fez um Instablam depois de saber que a diretora viu o meu."

“Sério?” Como um cachorrinho, o ruivo pulou de um assento pro outro. "Eu quero ver!"

"Não tem nada nele ainda." Masumi respondeu, subitamente. "Não sei nem o que fotografar. Tem um limite de quantas fotos de curry eu posso tirar antes que fique cansativo."

“Curry…?”

“Bem, ele tá fazendo isso pela diretora, né...”

"E se você tirar foto das coisas que gosta?" Sugeriu Sakuya. 

“Não, péssima ideia." Taichi interviu. "Seriam todas fotos da diretora."

"Então não dá..."

"É só tirar fotos do que está ao seu redor!" Kazunari sorriu, mostrando seu celular. "É o que eu costumo fazer. O campus da faculdade, os meus projetos do curso, o jardim daqui... tudo isso serve!"

Os olhos de Masumi brilharam com um pouco de satisfação.

**iv.** “O Masumi quer ajuda pra fotografar?”

“Ele não pediu, mas...! Omi, você é super bom nisso, então quem sabe?"

“Bem, primeiramente... ele não deveria chegar mais perto do palco?"

Armado com seu telefone, o novo fotógrafo amador da companhia estava assistindo o ensaio da trupe de Outono. Não era possível saber se ele estava tentando se esconder ou não, mas se essa era a intenção dele, Masumi estava falhando catastroficamente.

"Aí, isso aí é assédio total. Não basta seguir a diretora pra cima e pra baixo, mas ele agora começou a tentar tirar fotos dela sem ela notar...?"

“Não, Banny!" Taichi correu para defendê-lo. "Veja bem, o Masumi quer tirar fotos legais pro Instablam dele! É pra impressionar a diretora mesmo, mas..."

"Então ainda é assédio, além dele estar atrapalhando o nosso ensaio." Banri estava prestes a gritar com o rapaz quando sentiu uma aura sanguinária vindo de trás dele.

"Que história é essa de alguém estar assediando a diretora..."

“Sakyo…!”

**v.** “Que história é essa de você estar fotografando ela escondido?”

“Não é nada disso.”

“Olha, já é um saco ter que lidar com você perseguindo ela, mas se você piorar, eu não vou pensar duas vezes antes de te descer a porrada."

“Eu queria tirar fotos do teatro.”

“Você realmente acha que pode me enganar com isso, seu...”

“É sério.” Masumi entregou seu telefone a ele, mostrando fotos borradas do palco e da área da platéia, causando mais confusão ainda.

“Por que você tá tentando fazer isso?”

“É pro meu Instablam.”

“Instablam…?” Sakyo não conseguiu reagir de outra maneira que não fosse soltar um longo suspiro. “Eu vou deixar passar dessa vez, mas se você apontar essa câmera na direção dela, eu vou partir seu telefone no meio."

**vi.** Além de conseguir chamar a atenção da diretora, Masumi estava começando a fica cada vez mais interessado em fotografia, num geral. Seguindo as dicas de Kazunari, agora a câmera de seu telefone estava em todas as configurações recomendadas, e ele se esforçava para não deixar as fotos saírem borrada. Ele também aprendeu que a Mankai Company tinha algumas vistas bastante interessantes. 

Os triângulos de Misumi, as roupas que Yuki fazia, a coleção de jogos de Itaru, os pratos de Omi, as pinturas de Kazunari, os truques que Taichi conseguia fazer, Tasuku e Tsuzuru jogando futebol um contra o outro. Tudo que acontecia ao redor dele era uma boa fonte de inspiração, digna de ser registrada. Parando pra pensar, por aquele ângulo, talvez fotografia fosse um pouco como música para ele. É algo diverso, cheio de possibilidades e divertido, fácil de apreciar.

**vii.** “Eu fico tão feliz de ter um irmão de arte…”

“Não seria 'irmão de combate', Homare?”

“Sim… Um camarada! O desabrochar de um jovem rapaz, previsto pelo destino! Mesmo que nunca tenhamos aberto nossos corações um ao outro, sinto que agora somos dois indivíduos do mesmo tipo! Farinha do mesmo saco! Espíritos interligados!"

“Ele não está nem aí pra você, Azuma...”

Espremidos ao redor de uma mesa (ou cama, para o Hisoka), os membros da trupe de Inverno dividiam tangerinas e chá entre si, jogando conversa fora.

“De quem ele tá falando mesmo?”

“Do Masumi, eu acho?”

“Uma imagem vale mais do que mil palavras, logo, ele está criando uma poesia intensa com as lentes da câmera dele! Eu fico tão emocionado com isso que estou quase chorando... "

“Ele só está feliz por mais pessoas estarem experimentando atividades artísticas.”

“Mas é claro, Azuma! As artes são o oxigênio desse mundo! Nós não temos como viver sem elas." Homare sorriu, orgulhoso de sua inteligência e repertório. "Ah! Eu poderia escrever algo a partir disso..." 

“Você está mesmo muito feliz…”

**viii.** A cozinha era um dos melhores lugares para arranjar uma foto. Omi sempre estava por lá, e às vezes, ao invés dele era o Tsuzuru, mas ambos eram muito talentosos. Volta e meia, ele encontrava Muku, tentando fazer um bolo, ou Tenma, engolindo um lanche entre a volta da escola e a ida pro ensaio, ou pra alguma filmagem. 

No entanto, era a primeira vez que encontava Juza, enchendo a cara de biscoitos. Biscoitos doces, fresquinhos, recheados de creme e extremamente adoráveis.

“O que é que você tá fazendo aqui?" Em choque, sua reação imediata foi ameaçar Masumi.

“Vim ver se tinha alguém aqui. O que você tá comendo?"

“Se você falar pro Settsu que eu estava aqui…”

“Tô nem aí. Isso são biscoitos?”

“São todos meus!”

“São fofos. Ou pelo menos é o que a diretora diria. Posso tirar uma foto?”

Essa conversa estava ridícula, na opinião de Juza. Como que esse cara era tão focado em uma única pessoa? Mesmo sendo aquela mulher, aquilo era um pouco extremo demais. Ele já tinha visto membros de gangues que eram apegados um aos outros, mas os sentimentos de Masumi estavam num outro patamar. Assustador.

“… Só não deixa a minha cara aparecer, nem fala que você me viu aqui.”

**ix.** “Seu Instablam tá bombando, cara.”

“As notificações não te irritam, não?”

“Eu nem sei de onde saiu tanta gente…”

Rolando através de inúmeras curtidas e comentários, Masumi estava atento, procurando por qualquer interação vinda da diretora. No entanto, tudo o que ele via eram elogios de meninas aleatórias, pedindo por fotos dele ou de algum outro ator.

Irritante.

“Desculpa…” Sakuya se curvou, surpreendendo Kazunari e Taichi. "É tudo culpa minha! Umas meninas na minha turma me pegaram vendo a sua conta, então me pediram pelo seu username e eu não consegui negar..." 

“E aí espalhou igual fogo no mato, né?”

“Isso mesmo... Perdão…”

Não recebeu nenhuma resposta, o que só fez Sakuya se sentir pior. Quando o rapaz estava prestes a começar a se desculpar novamente, Masumi suspirou.

“E mesmo assim a diretora ainda não me seguiu..."

**x.** “Te segui até onde?”

“Diretora!”

Assim que Masumi reclamou, a jovem entrou na sala, bem a tempo de ouvir o final da frase.

“Então…!” Kazunari sorriu, pronto para fazer uma boa propaganda. "O Massu começou a usar o Instablam tem pouco tempo, mas ele já tá mega popular! Até porque, tipo, as fotos dele tão ótimas pra um iniciante!"

“Sério? Posso ver?” Masumi entregou o telefone para ela, com olhos brilhantes e um coração acelerado, esperando ansiosamente por sua reação. "Nossa, tá bom mesmo! Eu vi você rodando por aí com o seu telefone, mas não tinha ideia de que era por isso. Muito obrigada! Isso é uma ótima maneira de divulgar a companhia!" 

“Então eu fiz um bom trabalho? Me elogie."

“Sim! Você fez muito bem, Masumi.”

Seus esforços foram recompensados, finalmente. É claro, ele ficou sem palavras, então acabou reagindo como de costume...

“Ah… Eu te amo…”


End file.
